Sans VS Paper Mario!
Description 2 of some of the most powerful RPG characters fight in a battle to the death! Introduction https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY Wiz: RPGs, really fun games especially for me who just 100% Kingdom Hearts. Boomstick: RPGs? Hell yeah! I love those kinds of weapons! Wiz: Not those RPGs... Anyawys were gonna make 2 RPG characters fight to the death. Like Sans, the powerful monster from the Undertale universe. Boomstick: Awh man... anyways there's also Paper Mario, the... paper character thing. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE! Sans https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZ_H-_NI4SU Wiz: Long ago, there was a war between humans and monsters. In the end, the humans won. '''Boomstick: And the humans kicked ass! I'm proud of our nation. Wiz: But that was many years ago.. and now it is the present day. The monsters are living in a deep whole underground, and the most powerful one lives below with the other monsters. Boomstick: And his name, is Sans! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqzBv3FYpr0 Wiz: Oh I get it.. His name is Sans and he talks in comic sans. Very funny TobyFox. >:( Boomstick: HAHA! Good one. I haven't laughed so hard in a while. Wiz: Sans is also not very serious most of the time, only serious when the player takes the genocide route of the game. Boomstick: Sans also has some very cool attacks such as teleknesis. He uses his mind to just throw the opponents soul across the room. He reminds me of that one X-Men character who looks a lot like that one Star Trek character. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aMDFhjpMTEY Wiz: Sans also has the gaster blaster, which is like a skeleton laser beam. Boomstick: Then he has the ability to throw bones... cuz he's a skeleton. Wiz: He can also easily pull tricks on the player as he always does on Papyrus, his brother. Boomstick: Which kinda makes him smart a bit. Like he always outsmarts Papyrus and does some stupid shit a lot of the time. Reminds me of Wiz. Wiz: What the hell man? How am I like Sans? Boomstick: I dunno. Wiz: Ugh, anyways Sans can create bones from the ground. They are exactly like spikes from Mario. I swear everytime I play Super Mario Maker, there's a godamn troll with an invisible block and a fake door that sends me to spikes. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1-RyLUQUrA Boosmtick: Sans is also realy fast, like REALLY fast. So fast that the human eye can't even see him. Wiz: Sans also is able to defeat the player with a couple of hits as seen in Undertale. Boomstick: As cool as Sans seems, he does have one weakness however. Wiz: Sans only has 1 HP. That means if he gets hit by anything, he'll lose. Boomstick: But no matter, because Sans is so fast that it won't be a problem. Wiz: But still, 1 HP counts as a weakness. Boomstick: Even if he isn't durable at all,he will still be the most powerful monster in the Undertale universe. Sans: it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you. . . Should be burning in hell . Paper Mario https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMNzDwrfTkc Wiz: Aah, the Mushroom Kingdom. A very peaceful land with beautiful flowers everywhere, Boomstick: Toads with mini dicks on their heads, Wiz: And a princess that rules all the Toads. Boomstick: Except almost every 5 minutes the princess gets kidnapped, so Mario has to get up and save her for the 234th time! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqFtW92WUaI Wiz: Oh yes, the evil king koopa who has plans to rule the entire world and marry the princess. Boomstick: And that's the introduction really. Just an everyday Mario game. Wiz: And when Mario reaches the castle, he always has the final battle with Bowser! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgdP7NW9uJY Boomstick: Paper Mario has plenty of attacks, like being able to jump on enemies, use game cards like Yu Gi Oh, and use his trusty hammer. Wiz: Paper Mario has the ability to heal himself which is pretty handy in hand to hand combat. See what i did there? HANDY! Oh I'm a genius. Boomstick: Paper Mario is also able to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu from Naruto and create clones of himself. Wiz: He's even capable of reality warping which is insane for a simple piece of paper. Boomstick: And I thought paper cuts were bad... Wiz: Paper Mario is also a master of hammer attacks, being his basic attack. Boomstick: Now Paper Mario may seem so strong, but like most characters, he has a weakness. He takes a lot of damage from fire based attacks as seen in the games. But no matter, because Paper Mario is still and op character. Paper Mario: Let's a go! Interlude https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A FINGER NAILS FOR CASH.COM COMMERCIAL! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0VMST-Odjfg Death Battle! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJaw4k1wWPY Sans and Frisk were at the final corridor. Frisk had just murdered Papyrus. Sans: After I get my revenge on you for killing my brother, I will kill you. Frisk took a step back and pulled out her knife. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-uH2_sPJuLw Meanwhile, Paper Mario was running with Paper Luigi. Paper Luigi: Mario, where are we going exactly? Paper Mario: I heard there's a cool-a theme park around and I wanted to check it out. While the 2 were running, they saw 2 figures. A skeleton and a human. Paper Luigi: Huh? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8oFiJgsyEc Sans ran after Frisk. Sans: Die. As Sans was about to kill Frisk, he saw a hammer being thrown at him and used his telekenesis to throw it back at the plumber. (music stops) Sans: Who goes there? The italian siblings fell inside the room. Paper Mario: You won't-a hurt an innocent child like that! Sans: This "innocent child" killed my brother and all my friends. Paper Mario: Yea right.. Mario quickly got in a fighting pose. Paper Mario: I'm not falling for lies! Sans: If you want to fight.. Sans pulled out a bone. Sans: I will end you. Announcer: FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcoqR9Bwx1Y Sans saw the plumer coming after him and threw the bone at him. Mario quicky dodged and jumped in the air and tried to step on Sans' head, but was thrown by Sans' telekenesis. Mario got up and saw a gaster blaster beam coming at him. Mario quickly dodged and pulled out a hammer. Mario attacked Sans with the hammer but Sans blocked it with his bone. Sans pulled out another bone and hit him with it. Mario then jumped back and pulled out battle cards. Mario: Take-a this! Mario picked a triple jump card and ran at Sans. Mario jumped at Sans but Sans dodged all the attacks. Sans: Hmph, miss. Sans then kicked Mario and punched him. Sans stabbed Mario with the bone and cut off Mario's head. (music stops) Sans: Too easy, I wanted a better fight. But Sans didn't know that Mario was a clone! Mario surprise attacked Sans but that still didn't work. Sans: You've got me mad now. Sans summoned bones from the ground and stabbed the actual Mario. Paper Luigi: MARIO! Paper Mario: Dammit... You still cannot hurt this innocent child. Sans: I already said this child isn't innocent! Paper Mario pulled out a card from his pocket. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFsu6Pn05lc Paper Mario: Copy! Paper Mario created clones of himself which all ran at Sans. Sans took them all down fairly easily, and summoned a gaster blaster. Sans: YOU ARE DEAD NOW! The gaster blaster fired, but a clone jumped in front of it and another clone pulled Mario out of the bones. As blood fell on Mario's knees, he pulls out his hammer. Paper Mario: Please work... Paper Mario threw the hammer at Sans. Sans used his telekenesis and threw it back. Paper Mario: There we go. The hammer his Mario in the face, and all the clones were dead. Sans charged up a gaster blaster. Sans fired the blaster. (music stops) Sans: He's finally dead. Paper Mario: Almost dead... Sans: WHAT? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqq_-ixMHi0 Paper Mario appears behind Sans. Paper Mario: That was a clone, you idiot. Paper Mario then pulled out another card. Paper Mario: Reality warp. Paper Mario changed reality as we know it. Paper Mario used the reality warp to use an extra clone and grab Sans by the leg. Paper Mario: LET'S A GO! Paper Mario threw Sans on the ground. He then rippd off Sans' head. Announcer: K.O. (music stops) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KyNVRrHkwe0 Sans: Ugh, before I go to the afterlife... can I have one wish before I go? Paper Mario: Hm? Sans: Take me to my brother please. He's at the entrance. Paper Mario: Uhh... Okie dokie. Paper Mario picked up Sans and took him to Papyrus. Sans: Papyrus... I tried to win for you... I'm sorry, my brother. I really am. Frisk and Luigi started to tear up. Sans: Good bye, cruel world. Sans' head had his eyes close. He went into the afterlife. Paper Mario: So... he was telling the truth... This child really did murder his friends and family... Mario stares at Frisk. (music stops) Paper Mario: BACK HERE! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0k3onazsn_Q Paper Mario ran after Frisk as Frisk runs away. Announcer: DOUBLE K.O.! Results (Go Go Naruto still plays) Boomstick: THAT ENDING IS SO GOOD, I WANT TO REWATCH THAT NOW! Wiz: This was kind've a stomp in Paper Mario's favor. I mean he can freaking reality warp and change reality. Boomstick: Yea, Sans has fought nothing like that from what we've seen. Wiz: Plus, Paper Mario has fought Bowser who has survived a ton of what Sans has been through. Boomstick: He hasn't really been through anything seeing that Sans isn't durable at all. Wiz: Also, Sans has no fire attacks to hurt Mario. Boomstick: I guess you could say it was a STOMP! Get it? Mario's a jumper and... nvm. Wiz: The winner, is Paper Mario! NEXT TIME OON DEATH BATTLE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MokoRWIFfu8 A boy jumps on top of a building Boy: Look out, here comes the Spider-Man! SPIDER-MAN! VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ItRSs983ws A yellow rat comes out of a Pokeball. Rat: PIKA! PIKACHU! SPIDER-MAN VS PIKACHU! Category:Ocarknotin Category:Undertale vs Mario themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles